<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End Where I Begin by Gimme_da_PIEEEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652055">The End Where I Begin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_da_PIEEEE/pseuds/Gimme_da_PIEEEE'>Gimme_da_PIEEEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Bad at writing characters but ILL TRY MY HARDEST, Bugs follow tubbo, But i got a 7 in English in a mock exercise ill be fine, But ya itll be kinda ooc, Dream Smp, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Give the children trauma? Yeah!, I am a SBI + Tubbo + Ranboo apologist my mans got reasons, I dont see no fanfic like this so I make it screw u, I dunno how to tag shit, I write this while listening to Cavetown, If i miss a TW please inform me, Most SMP members mentioned, Thank my friend for that, Toast, Trauma, Wrote chapter 1 while drinking fanta pina colada. That shit exists? Yeah! Its great!, Yeah i wrote this for a friend, at least we have one ghost already /looks at the tenth/ fuck, first fanfic, ghostinnit, phantommy, will involve TWs before chapters, yeah this a ghost fic cus I crave death and the creators wont supply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_da_PIEEEE/pseuds/Gimme_da_PIEEEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldiers from their youth until death, Tommy and Tubbo finally rest. No more benches, no more sunsets, no more disks. No more lives. </p><p>~-   -~</p><p>The strangers eyes, despite filled with war and memories best left to rust and mould, had a calming aura. And despite the longing to stay and just simply coexist with the other, he had to move. Surely, he was doing the stranger no favours by being there and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was only really bothering them. </p><p> </p><p>(sorry I suck at descriptions. Basically, this is a fanfic that starts just before doomsday, but instead of Tubbo and Tommy having that really emotional fight with Techno as the main villain, Dream fights the two teens. They both die and get brought back as ghosts but their memories are worse than Wilbur's because MATE THE TRAUMA IS SO BAD. They feel calm around each other but the y both also feel ass if they're bothering the other. But yeah Ranboo's in the prison also to mix it up a little.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. War and prep and shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saleme/gifts">Saleme</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_orchid/gifts">Dusty_orchid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from a song called "The End Where I begin" by The Script.  And yes,  I am really bad at naming stuff. Have fun reading, and don't be afraid to hold back criticism, I want to improve, especially for my more original works. (find them on Wattpad).</p><p>Ship the minors? I'll ship you to the Sahara dessert! Don't. </p><p>If any CC's are uncomfortable with this type of content I will take this down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one expected the night to pass well. Their land was under threat, the beds they lay on were more than likely not gonna see another night. Of course, no one wanted to believe this so they lied to themselves with sweet promises of victory. They also hoped to be able to have a goodnight sleep and by some miracle... They slept.<br/>
Tubbo was one of the last to wake. He wanted to lie in for just 1 more hour. Why am I awake at 5:30am?<br/>
And then he remembered. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>It was on him now. Whatever attention that Tommy couldn’t attract, would fall onto him. But, of course, that was a lot less problematic than a whole nation and its citizens that were at risk.. Jack could die. Quackity could die. Tommy could die. He could die.<br/>
No, no. They’d stop anyone from getting hurt, let alone die. </p><p>But when you’re facing two Gods (whether they were actual Gods didn’t matter. They had the power to take down the entire land.)? No one had guaranteed safety.</p><p>Walking through L’manburg felt like a taunt. The cheerful, festive decorations calling down a chorus of “What if”s, past and present. But Tubbo walked, not bothering to look back at his country. He didn’t think he’d stand it. He wanted to leave the last time he saw the country as it was last night, the calm before the storm.<br/>
The stars were beautiful last night, some lanterns mixing in while others floated so low that you could almost see the wrinkles in the paper. The floorboards glowed, slightly damp from the rain and the crater beneath lit up by the sea pickles and vast array of corals. </p><p>It wasn’t perfect, the damp carried the cold and some lanterns threatened to spill their sparks onto the wooden frames if left for one hour longer. But it was a perfect last image of the place.<br/>
Even though Tubbo didn’t want to believe it, he had to. He had to face that there would be no more. It was Techno and Dream, and if they said it would be Doomsday, no matter how hard everyone else tried, they would make sure it would be Doomsday.</p><p>It was 6am when he arrived at Eret’s fortress. There were some people running back and forth, yelling instructions at each other, the sound of chests opening echoed off the walls. Then the small group hurried off, scattering hurriedly. One individual, fluffy white hair clearly identifying the person as Captain Puffy, hurried back further into the fortress, in the complete opposite direction to anyone else. There was a petite kitchen setup in one of the far corners, a little shelter hung over the furnaces, crafting tables and brewing stands. The small opening into the rushed area seemed like it would struggle to fit one person, even if they were the thinnest or most flexible person to exist. Tubbo caught a glimpse of Niki taking a few loaves of bread out of a furnace before Puffy slid over it, clearly not willing to put her hips at the will of the edge of two stone edges. </p><p>On the opposite side lay a few more crafting tables scattered about, in a rough circle formation. A small group of three walked away from them, towards newly stocked chests. They rummaged through each one, carefully examining each warm ingot of iron and gold and sternly discussing it’s possible use.<br/>
Tubbo was in such a state, he could barely process the faces of the small group, but if he could, he would see many young adults with faces more concerned than they ever should be.<br/>
However, there was one man drifting behind the group, knowing just enough to inform and order, but not nearly enough to actually contribute to the plans. Connor lifted his head up, spotted the exhausted president and decided it would be best to fill him in.<br/>
“Heeey	! Tubbo!” His voice, unlike many others, was quite upbeat, a little nervousness tied in ,but at this point that just might be his voice in general.<br/>
“Hey Connor,” the president's voice was definitely a dead giveaway to his emotions and general drowsiness, “ Care to, y’know-” He gestured wildly to the surrounding fortress. </p><p>“Oh! Yeah! Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was shown groups, areas, charts and teams that barely made sense in his own head. It usually would, but nervousness made him call up blanks rather than meanings. </p><p>He was pretty sure he got the basics: One group created food and potions and  organized it , another group was forging armor, top quality(or as much as top quality they could create when rushing), similarly others forged weapons hoping for the same thing, others were seen by the enchantment table, scrambling to get the enchantments right and finally there was the last group that were to come up with plans. As president he got to choose which group he would assist, and he almost instinctively said the planning team. But while he was in such a mental state that a simple graph barely made any sense, he decided to go for the bakers. Many potion ingredients and recipes have been implanted in his mind from god knows where. </p><p>He found his way over towards the small kitchen, being greeted by small, unenthused “heys” from the rest of the group, which consisted of Captain Puffy, Niki and Fundy. Puffy even threw the teenager a small salute, going unnoticed as he slipped over a crafting table. He’d rather leave his body mint-condition for the war. He pushed himself to the back corner, where all the brewing stands were and set his mind in autoplay, as he just thought.</p><p>Thoughts and songs. He let himself be distracted. Pouring a few pinches of redstone into the tube of the stand, watching the grains melt into the violet potion, something finally snaps him out. A voice, a personality, announcing its presence with a yell. Tubbo hadn’t noticed that everyone had gathered around the kitchen, and he had only just registered the smell of fresh breakfasts. Croissants, toast, eggs and hash browns hung on the air pleasantly. </p><p>Unforgivingly, his stomach howled and he realised he hadn’t eaten in forever. He couldn’t eat before the festival yesterday, regret and anxiousness filling his stomach instead. But now, he was so very hungry. He slid off the shelf he had balanced himself on and slid over to where the food awaited, a fresh dish hid away for the ‘kitchen gang’ as Captain Puffy had named it, trying to lift the spirits and failing. Niki’s hard stare remained stern and Fundy’s mouth still had twitches, that almost seemed like snarls.<br/>
Tubbo grabbed a plate and sat on one of the colder cookers, looking up at the speaker.<br/>
Tommy stood on the table he was previously sat on, having brought it a bit closer.</p><p>“Hey! Guys, I know it’s hard but the war is happening in 1 hour, and there have been reported sightings of Dream, Techno and Phil around L’manburg already,” There were a few murmurs around the crowd, a thought for only the speaker to hear, “So! After you’ve eaten, please equip and just-- please just train with whatever you can find-” Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes for a second, just one second. Something remaining unspoken travelling through the air - an apology. After that second, the older ended staring at the breakfast below and hastily started downing his hash brown. They younger just cleared his throat a little and continued, “We can do this. We have to do this.”  </p><p>The truth was that no one believed Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy contemplates what he's willing to lose for this country whose people barely recognise him as a friend anymore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter this time around, mainly because I'm tired. But I don't want this to be a repeat of my original stories on wattpad that just died harder than Lmanburg on doomsday. Salene also helped edit this one, love her./p</p><p>Anyway, enjoy my -tired- writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost as if nothing happened, the only reassurance that Tommy had been heard was how everyone slightly hastened their eating. It was demoralizing, he knew that no one would adore him when he came back, but seeing it play out just hurt. As much as he hated the guy, Tommy did have to admit he felt safer - more appreciated - under Techno’s care. Shame the man had killed his best friend back when they needed an ally the most. Really showed his true colours there, when he went all out against him - a kid - in the pit. </p><p>He used to look up to him, used to want  to be his friend. Tommy used to rant to Tubbo about his father’s friend for hours, going through a new move or technique he had been shown, before coming up with ways to cheat with it. Hypixel lobbies soon saw the rise of the two boys, annoyed more than anything. However, everything came out ok, everything was so much better than it was now.<br/>
War and manipulation hung on his skin, eyebags, scars and stretch marks making the 16 year old’s skin look like art. He wasn't a canvas. He wasn't a soldier. He was human. Why was he rarely ever treated like that?</p><p>Tommy gave out a puff, catching a look at the groups - at Tubbo - before heading off to equip himself. He’d gone without eating before. He’d be fine. The food only weighed him down.<br/>
He barely noticed a concerned Eret following behind, through the crowds. He had just turned around after finding a suitable diamond chestplate when he saw them, not letting out a startled yelp, and definitely not one reminiscent to when someone stepped on a puppies tail.<br/>
“Tommy,” Eret’s warm voice greeted, his voice deepened by exhaustion and the early sun.<br/>
“Eret! Big E! Why aren’t you, uh, eating?” Tommy stumbled, he didn’t know why he was this nervous now, Eret had proven to be a great help, using some of his own resources to help with the forging. He wasn’t (as much of) a traitor anymore!<br/>
“I could ask you the same thing.” the younger stuttered at this, it was what he was trying to avoid. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight off the concern of his ‘friends’, but he didn’t really have to care about that, they weren’t concerned for him anymore.  After what he spouted out yesterday-</p><p>(“The disks are worth more than you ever were The disks are worth more than you ever were The disks are worth more than you ever were”) </p><p>-he couldn't blame them</p><p>Slowly, he started taking off the chestplate, another sigh escaping his lips<br/>
“I- I was gonna skip. Train some, yknow? We are going against some bitches and I need to know how to beat them up proper.”<br/>
“You need the energy from the food to fight better, Tommy. Please don’t starve yourself. If not for yourself, for L’manburg.”<br/>
He couldn’t fight with that, could he? That was the point. Nothing was stronger than their goddamn care.<br/>
“Fine, coming. You can go back now, time’s not stopping for us and whatever this-” he gestured wildly between the two of them- “is. I’ll be right there.”<br/>
Eret turned, giving a small salute and he looked like he did on that day with the darkness, the darkness of the room, the tunnels, the- the </p><p>That's not him. He’s not a traitor anymore. Sure time wasn’t going to stop for him, but he could just take one second. Just for himself. Just to breathe. </p><p>And he was alone. Sat on the chests. In the late hours of the day, they managed to build a wall around the chests, they didn't want any creepers coming and deciding that they'd just rather not and blow up everything they had already gathered. </p><p>That night. It was his first day of death. His first taste. He didn’t remember much from it, he just remembered he most definitely hated it. Too quiet. Too calm. But now? He might appreciate the peace more. But maybe, maybe, there was a reason his mind blocked it out almost completely.<br/>
Was he really ready to die? Would this be worth his life?</p><p>Then he remembered Ghostbur. His brother, when he was alive, never experienced a moment of quiet in his own head. He tried to write it into song, into chords, it almost worked. He tried revolution, trying to change the world his younger brother introduced him to, expelling the energy from his mind into paperwork and orders. It had almost done it. His mind had managed to build up a dam, finally able to experience quiet in his work. </p><p>Then came the election. The dam broke. The energy was back, the noises were back and it wouldn't stop. And confined to that damp, slim ravine, caused Wilbur to well... no that didn't matter anymore.<br/>
But now he looked so calm. Always so happy. The more he thought about it, the more he came to accept it.</p><p>He wanted that quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. Fun fact, my English teacher said that my writing is better when tired, so screw sleep :D</p><p>Anyway, It's gonna be the 16th tomorrow, when this is published so I give my best wishes to all of us.<br/>Again, Salene deserves credit for making my work the way it is. Praise her. Go on. Do it. </p><p>Dont be scared to comment criticism, or anything really. I enjoy reading comments so go off! Comment just theories and headcanons or random titbits of Dream SMP lore if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go to war or smthn IDK </p><p>POV switches this chapter because I couldn't decide</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo I'm sorry I skipped a week, but damn that finale was sick. I got a new editor for this chapter so thank you to both Saleme and Dusty_orchid for the help! <br/>Bit shittier this time around, that's on me. Wording came hard for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when he heard approaching footsteps that Tommy got up. He’d just eat a croissant, hopefully that would help him power through today.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he was munching on the pastry, slowly so he wouldn’t just throw it all back up the moment he saw that green bastard with his childhood idol. When he lived with Techno, after escaping from Dream, he would always throw up anything he ate. Techno said it was because his stomach shrunk. Tommy didn’t understand. Tommy didn't pay attention to Techno’s stressed out mumbling during those times. Especially since He had more important things to do, like getting that horrible heat out his throat. <br/>He swallows it back down. His stomach has grown since then, he could at least eat meat by the time he left Techno’s side. </p><p>As he sat on the makeshift seat, he scanned the area, just to give his eyes something to do. He took note that most people were now equipping or training and he quickly lost hope he’d get the perfect-fit chestplate he saw Bad place down earlier. </p><p>Then he looked towards the kitchen area. He felt everything slow down as his and Tubbo’s gaze met, but everything quickly dissipated as he realised the older wasn't looking at him,he had just zoned out. He tried to ignore the burning feeling of disappointment bubbling at his heart. He could sort this out later. As much as he wanted to just rush over and talk it out so they could finally go back to mocking each other and playing around, he first had to get this piece of shit into his stomach and find suitable armor and weapons. <br/>It didn’t take long for his breakfast to be finished after he watched Tubbo and Niki walk past, to the equipment.</p><p>He didn’t know what came over him as he stayed directly at the other side of the room to his former best friend, busying himself with equipping suitable weapons with surprisingly good enchantments. But he knew that he felt shame as he tripped over the chest and into Badboyhalo, who  stood offering chest plates to anyone who needed them. <br/>A flurry of quiet and awkward apologies were exchanged, surprisingly more of them being said by the younger. I mean, it was his fault right? He wasn’t paying attention to the right things and now the chest plates were damaged and everyone was looking at them.</p><p>He apologised up until the moment Bad pulled him up to make eye contact, gently rubbing circles into his back. <br/>“I’m sorry” One final apology left his throat subconsciously, but it was quieter, more like a sharp gasp. There was something comforting and familiar in Bad’s expressive yet blank eyes. One could describe it literally like the only light in a dark void.<br/>The demon’s hand withdrew from Tommy’s back as he moved away for a second, picked up a chestplate and turned to face the boy once again. <br/>The boy cocked his head as the demon pushed the forged netherite into his arms. <br/>“This one was made for you. We tried to make suitable armor for everyone, but the measurements may be a bit off.” his kind voice echoed through the now-silent area, and after a moment, Tommy took the chestplate and strapped it on. It was tight, tight enough to slightly restrict his breathing, but it really wasn’t time to complain about the other’s hard work.<br/>“Thanks Bad,” he aired and Bad seemed to brighten at his words. <br/>“You’re welcome Tommy! I’m guessing it fits well then?” <br/>“Nonono the fitting is really fucked-” “Language!” “-and I can feel myself choking! Forget Dream! This chestplate is gonna be the death of me!” <br/>Both broke into smiles as Bad lightly batted his arm and let out a little “hey!”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had seen how Tommy had reacted, and to say it concerned him was an understatement. Seeing Tommy so apologetic for something so small just felt wrong, but there was a little voice in his head that realised that it made sense. He had been judged for every little mistake and punished in horrendous ways, and that wasn’t including what exactly had happened during his exile. Tubbo just hoped they would be able to reverse that damage. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, it had been a while since they stood together. However, despite the time they had spent apart being together felt like a puzzle finally being completed.. However, they had changed, they could tell that, but neither knew exactly how.<br/> Tubbo looked and saw how the other’s eyes had become darker, the old electric blue turned to a pale turquoise.  He wasn’t there to watch his eyes turn to a light gray, no one was. Tubbo didn't see the times were only explosions, false promise of warmth and an end brought a light to his eyes. <br/>Tommy looked and saw how the other stood straight, but wasn’t there to watch as he was forced to stand straight by his peers in the cabinet. Even though he was the president he was always the one taking considerations and never making them. He had to stand straight, with a perfect posture and a solemn expression to even be noticed at all. Tommy wasn't there when Tubbo decided to give up and leave the power of 'president' to his cabinet. Wasn't there when Tubbo resigned himself to continue abiding to others wishes instead of his own.</p><p>Both boys had seen the result, but neither had seen what the other had to experience. All they had was a mutual, instinctual understanding that none of it had been good and nothing would be the same. <br/>Last night they promised each other they would talk, but looking around they knew they first had to protect L'manberg.</p><p>So they stood at the entrance, checking weapons, armor and skill as the soldiers went on their way.  They spoke only to check everyone was ready, and all was going well until, </p><p>“I’m guessing Ranboo came through you then.”<br/>“No… I’ve, I’ve not seen Ranboo? You didn’t see him?” Tubbo shot Tommy a worried look.<br/>“....shit.” <br/>They both bolted to the small crowd that was bustling with anxiousness... <br/>“Has anyone seen Ranboo this morning?” <br/>Worried glances were exchanged until realisation set in, and everyone raced to L’manburg, further horrified by the sight of TNT cannons and an obsidian border in the sky. They were just in time to see Ranboo retreating into the distance with Awesamdude holding both of his arms securely together. </p><p>Horror formed onto some faces as they realised what was going on..  The fear increased as they saw Technoblade, Philza and Dream stood on the edge of the obsidian borders, Wither skulls visible in Phils arms. </p><p>...This was impossible, wasn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again thanks for the work Saleme and Dusty_orchid for editing. </p><p>Hope you all are fine, don't forget to read a comment! Could be about anything, from criticism to little rants about interests!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. better safe than sorry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ayup Ranboo pov incoming, I'm not sure whether to warn for derealisation, because that's not really a thing this chapter. In this AU, Ranboo starts to give in and believe the voice a lot easier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, motivation go brrr. Plus, everytime lore happens I cant focus on anything else. But still, I apologise for the long ass break, and I must thank my editors again.<br/>Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nothing was fine. Especially not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo lightly traced the optimistic lettering on the wood, as if he were trying to pry the truth out of the phrase</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are fine’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was fine. Especially not him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was going to be another battle. Another battle because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>actions. He didn’t even have to participate. He faced no punishment. He got to walk free while others suffered horrendously. This wasn't right. But this had been going on  long before he even joined. The logic - The signs - disagreed with him, this couldn’t be his fault. It was written right there, damnit. But his mind said differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was fine. Especially not him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentle noises flew up his throat and got lost to the sounds of rushing water. It’s an odd feeling. Recognising that no matter what you do, nothing will change.. </span>
  <span>It could change the course of his life and how people saw him but that wasn't never a guarantee. What he did know was that he would do something he would regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> That he’ll forget. That he’ll get teased about by his own head. L’manburg will explode. Anyone who opposes it’s fate will hurt. It’s simply the way it was destined to be since the term doomsday was uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop L’manburg. Not when he couldn't even stop himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, not alone, that is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo remembered when he was given a little peek at Pandora’s Vault. It carried an air of inevitability. He could feel the call of its security, along with the feeling of claustrophobia. He could still recall the nauseating hopelessness of it all. Maybe that’s why it may be the one thing that was meant to be on this godamn server.  Of the many unsure lies or secrets nestled securely in his head, he knew one thing. He needed to be in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially not him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And maybe he would never be fine again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One problem: no one could get into the prison alone without the assistance of The Warden, and Sam’s location wasn’t exactly common knowledge.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Even if it was, it isn’t like</span></em> <em><span>I could just approach him like “Hey Sam! Remember that prison you built? Can I be locked away there? I can’t trust myself anymore!”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d figure it out. Whether it be an in-the-minute choice or planned on the path. He needed to get out before this </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him any more insane. He needed all the sanity he could to stand a chance there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, giving his Pets a final farewell and leaving a large quantity of steak, he dove into the water rushing in and brought himself to shore, catching sight of the large obsidian grid right over L’manburg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he might not be the best timekeeper, since he constantly forgot seconds after he asked, but he knew there was no way it was past 3pm, meaning Technoblade and Dream got there </span>
  <em>
    <span>early. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶e̶d̶,̶ ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶o̶l̶l̶e̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶b̶s̶i̶d̶i̶a̶n̶,̶ ̶m̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶d̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶d̶o̶w̶n̶,̶ ̶M̶a̶y̶b̶e̶ ̶I̶-̶-̶</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I’m doing this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I’m doing this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It becomes a mantra as he moves toward the place he once called home, towards the threatening yet promising obsidian grid that would certainly bring despair and injury. Maybe death. Hopefully not death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I can handle it if someone dies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I’m doing this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching a glimpse of the figures stood on top of the grid, the reality of the situation settled in and caused slight hesitation in his actions. This could damn well be the last time he sees the light of day. These people could be the last faces he sees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade, the Blood God, a being that could take any mortal who dare challenge him down in almost any type of conflict, and Dream. The cause of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without him, he wouldn’t have to do this, would he? But Prime help whoever would even stand up to him, let alone get rid of him. It was ridiculous really, how much power a man can hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a man. </span>
  <span>If he was a God then he would've gotten bored of the server  and left them all alone already</span>
  <span>. They would all be so much happier if the man was actually a God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But god or whatever was out there decided that one mortal man could do whatever he wants without caring for the sanity of those around him.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it fair? No, not at all. Did anyone have a choice? Never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he walked, all the way to the base of the grid and waited for someone to notice him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil was the first to approach him, Dream and Techno too busy growing their plans so it’d be simply foolproof and incredibly sadistic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey mate. You’ll want to move befo-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to be rude, didn't want to interrupt, but if he didn’t say it now, he wouldn’t do it ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam? Not sure. What do you need him for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want this anymore i dontwant thisanymore I dont wantthisanymore idontwanthisanymoreidontwantthisanmor-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to go in the prison.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shot him a perplexed look, that particular look you give when you hope your hunch is wrong, because it seems completely nonsensical and harmful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in, I have to get locked up. In a cell. For the foreseeable future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder did a double take as he processed the messed up wish of the younger in front of him. With eyebrows furrowed, he sent a quick nod before quickly tossing an ender pearl up towards Techno and Dream, who still conversed about the little details of their plans. They stopped momentarily as Phil told them something, facing Dream mostly, but still taking a glimpse at Techno every few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the man in the green hoodie looked down, the mask’s eyes boring a hole through his forehead. He pulled up his communicator, sent a few messages, and a few painstaking minutes later, Sam arrived from the direction of the community house. Was that where they all were? Did they not try and hide at the very least? Are they really that cocky to think Dream or Techno (even Ranboo, apparently) wouldn’t come and sabotage them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam came straight up to Ranboo before and laid a hand gently on his back and led him a short distance away from the grid, just enough to be out of earshot of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, the creeper hybrid brought out a rope that shone with a metallic sheen, and started tightening it around the kid’s wrists behind his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words came out muffled due to his stylised gas mask but it was still decipherable as he turned to Ranboo and genuinely asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The caring tone dug into his brain and he had to bite down hard on his lip so he didn’t start crying and hurt himself. </span>
  <span>He doubted they would give prisoners any kind of protection against burns, no matter the circumstance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you. You can’t help. Just put me in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean for it to come out with such a cold tone, but Sam seemed to see right through it. The redstoner pulled back and the almost opaque goggles seemed to stare right into his eyes. It started to make him crack, but he can’t back out now, so he just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded so pathetic,  but it seemed to do just the job as Sam solemnly nodded and started directing him away, towards Pandora's Vault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t hear the crowd arrive, looking for Ranboo. But if they did, nothing would change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ‘child’ stuck in a cell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the ghost shit should start happening soon. Chapter 8 latest. I'm not sure if I should make Ranboo's POV a different book so people who don't want to read it can just skip. Thoughts?</p><p>Also... Canon eh? They have been /feeding us/ recently, haven't they? Its so cool, in my opinion.</p><p>Also I've been thinking of writing a series of oneshots about the different types of Tommy protege au because its one of my favourite aus and there's barely anything about it. I will be posting a poll on my twitter about it, so follow me on twitter if you're interested in it, or just enjoy my writing in general.</p><p>Twitter is @more_wicked (Gimme_Da_PIEEEE)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!<br/>This will be multichapter but motivation go brrrrr so IDK when the next chapter will be.<br/>Again, please don't be scared to leave a comment, especially if it's criticism. I want to learn! </p><p>Thanks to Saleme for looking over and editing parts to this like "One group created food and potions and  organized it , another group was forging armor, top quality(or as much as top quality they could create when rushing), similarly others forged weapons hoping for the same thing, others were seen by the enchantment table, scrambling to get the enchantments right and finally there was the last group that were to come up with plans." because the way I worded it was way too confusing and wordy.</p><p> </p><p>Have a lovely day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>